


Metí el pedal duramente fondo

by Aexa15BB



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Amica Endurae, Bella es Vela, Other, SemiRomance, relacion unilateral, unilateral relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aexa15BB/pseuds/Aexa15BB
Summary: [ Universo Alterno / Interacción Sentinel Prime - Bella  (Original Femme) ]Sentinel Zeta Prime tubo una Amica hace mucho tiempo, ella estaba perdida en algún lugar de Cybertron donde el Senado no lo dejo ver... y cuando llega, ya es muy tarde para ellos.(Perdonen es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre transfomers)
Relationships: sentinel prime y personaje original





	Metí el pedal duramente fondo

**Sentinel Zeta Prime – Bella/Vela (PUNTO DE VISTA DE PLURAL)**

Sentinel Zeta Prime – Lo fundí, lo acabe Vela, ya no hay forma de repararlo. Sin ti, mande todos al pozo, las castas, la separación, incluso exilie a alguien quien tenía razón.

Vela – Hey, calma Zeta, habrá alguna forma de arreglarlo lo creo...

Sentinel – [Grito] ¡¿Cómo?! ... ya... ya [supero en palabras/ ya] va a empezar la guerra... hice que el senado me viera como un loco... va a empezar una guerra y no va haber nadie y, y, y tú, ¡Ya no estaré contigo! ¡Te ira y tendrás a [Interrupción]

Vela – podre seguir viniendo a ver [interrupción]

Sentinel – [Grito] ¡Me desconectaran para conseguir la matrix!

Vela – [Hablando al mismo tiempo que Sentinel] Zeta, Zeta, ¡Mira me! [lo sujeta del rostro] ¿Cuál es la promesa de Primus? Dímela amica

Sentinel – [Hablando al mismo tiempo que Vela] Vela no lo entiendes, no quiero morir por favor, escu [interrupción propia / Promesa – Vela] [Silencio] ... _Hasta que todos seamos uno..._

Vela – exacto Sentinel Zeta, hasta ese entonces **y ahora** , solo uno, una comunidad, unos amigos... y a veces uno tiene que dejar de ser uno, para ser otro. Primus nos ama, es poderoso pero no todopoderoso, sabe cosas pero no sabe todas las cosas. Zeta, somos uno y moriremos como uno.

Sentinel – [Silencio / mino 5min] _tengo miedo a ir me_ , siento... [silencio corto] que no iremos a tiempo de bien... _tengo miedo Bella_...

_Extra;_

**Sentinel Zeta Prime – Vela (PUNTO DE VISTA DE Vela)**

Vela – exacto Sentinel Zeta (Prime), hasta ese entonces **y ahora somos uno,** una comunidad, unos amigos... (,una pareja) y a veces uno tiene que dejar de ser uno, para ser otro. Primus nos ama (, yo te amo), es poderoso pero no todopoderoso, sabe cosas pero no sabe todas las cosas. **Zeta, somos uno y moriremos como uno.**


End file.
